


I'll Be Fine, I Swear. I'm Just Gone Beyond Repair. (I'll Be Okay. Is That What You Want Me To Say?)

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [29]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: implied future death of major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t feel a thing, but you’ve always been good at lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Fine, I Swear. I'm Just Gone Beyond Repair. (I'll Be Okay. Is That What You Want Me To Say?)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jersey and The Last Something That Meant Anything, both songs by Mayday Parade. (I couldn't pick, they both fit. D:)
> 
> And because I haven't done so in a long while. Thranduil, Oropher, and Legolas are all characters belonging to Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate. I own pretty much nothing other than the OC characters and this laptop I'm typing on. But Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate still own the mysterious characters of Thranduil's mother, and Thranduil's wife, even if we never get names for either of them. 
> 
> That is all.

Emotions. They’re difficult and confusing and far more frustrating than you think they are worth. It would be so much easier if you stopped feeling them. And you have stopped feeling them, haven’t you? That’s what you tell yourself. You are stone. You are ice. You don’t feel a thing, but you’ve always been good at lying.

Your mother dies protecting you, you don’t feel a thing. Your tears are warm as they slide down your face, but you don’t feel a thing. Her blood is warm where it splatters on your skin, but you don’t feel a thing. There is an ache in your chest, but you don’t feel a thing. She is where it starts. As her blood and your tears cool on your skin, ice begins to grow in your heart. You will get better.

Your brother dies proving a point, you don’t feel a thing. Your tears are ticklish as they roll down your face, but you don’t feel a thing. His blood is itchy where it has dried on your skin, but you don’t feel a thing. There is a lump in your throat, but you don’t feel a thing. He is your first test. And even though you fail, the ice in your heart continues to grow. You will get better.

Your sister dies in your arms, you don’t feel a thing. Your tears burn your eyes, but you don’t feel a thing. Her blood is ticklish where it drips off your skin, but you don’t feel a thing. There is a hole in your chest, but you don’t feel a thing. She is your second test. You pass with the lowest marks, the ice in your heart grows thicker. You will get better.

Your father dies before your eyes, you don’t feel a thing. Your tears burn your eyes and blur your vision as they refuse to fall, but you don’t feel a thing. His blood is splotchy and scratchy where it dries upon your skin, but you don’t feel a thing. He is your third test. You pass with respectable marks, but you are not yet there. You will get better.

Your wife dies in your arms, you don’t feel a thing. Your eyes burn with tears you will not cry, but you don’t feel a thing. Her blood is slippery and warm where it stains your skin, but you don’t feel a thing. She is your fourth test. You pass with near perfect marks, but still you are not yet there. You will get better.

You have one final test. One final test to pass, your heart will be ice. You will be stone. You will not feel a thing. Even if his blood burns upon your skin, you will not feel a thing. Even if your eyes burn, you will not feel a thing. You will be better, but you will never be alright.


End file.
